Just the Way You Are
by The Letter Z
Summary: Lily has been spending a lot of time working, leaving her to feel like she's forgetting about James. When she misses her 2 yr anniversary, she begins to think maybe seeing James is more important than her future as a healer


Lily Evans sat down in the apartment she and her boyfriend, James Potter, shared after a long day of healing in St. Mungo's. Sure, she wasn't a fully certified Healer, but she was getting there. In fact, she was in the top of her class. However, being and staying at the top of that class was much harder then people thought, leaving her to spend much time in the library of the University-type setting of her school.

If she were single and not in love, this would be simple. However, she was in a committed relationship and madly in love with a certain messy haired Auror-In-Training. Yet, every time she came home and he was asleep on the couch or in a chair, she knew he tried to wait up for her and it broke her heart.

One night in particular, she came back to the apartment to find James, clothes dirty and torn from a work related thing, asleep on the couch. Behind him in the dinning area, she saw a romantic candle light dinner set on the table, none eaten. James never did eat at the apartment when she wasn't there. She only knew this because she once got an angry letter from Sirius saying James was coming to work starving everyday unless Sirius or one of their other friends had gone out with James the night before.

Quietly, Lily walked to the dinning area and blew out the inch high candles. When she saw the packet they came from, she saw that they were originally six inches tall, she must have stayed out far longer than she thought.

Lily then placed a heavy blanket over James and sat down on an armchair, just watching the man she loved so much sleep. He looked positively angelic. She began to miss seeing him awake. It always seemed to be he left before she woke up, and she came home once he was asleep. She missed him.

Finally, Lily checked the clock. It was three in the morning that meant James had gotten home three hours ago. She smiled to herself when she realized that's why he was still in work clothes, he spent at least an hour, if not more, attempting to cook.

Lily began to think to herself. Why would he be cooking something that took so long? Then she froze. She jumped to her feet and then ran over to the calendar they kept on the fridge. Today was Tuesday November 16, their second year anniversary. Not only that, it was their second anniversary in which they had not celebrated it together.

With tears in her eyes, Lily sat back down and began to silently sob. This had to end. She could not stand living like this. She was a horrible girlfriend; she didn't deserve someone like James.

He tried his best to see her, he'd come home on every break he had just in case she was there. He'd go have lunch with her everyday that he had the time to even though he was piled up with paper work. He'd end up staying late after getting reprimanded for lollygagging with his girlfriend instead of doing work. But he didn't care; he was too deep in love.

Yet, Lily just _had_ to take that shift at St. Mungo's. She just _had_ to get the hours for her class that very night. Why couldn't she have thought things through?

That's when she decided it had to end now. She'd stop putting work and her job before James. He did not deserve someone so driven that she can't even remember their anniversary.

"Lils?" A groggy voice questioned.

Lily jumped and wiped away her tears, "James?"

"Hey," He yawned as he sat up. He suddenly noticed how cold it was outside of his blanket, "Come here, you'll freeze over there."

"And what makes over there so much warmer?" Lily raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact she was just crying.

"I've got a blanket," James pointed out. Then, with a wink, he added, "And body heat."

Lily couldn't help but giggle and run over to him. She quickly cuddled with him under the blanket, immediately engulfed in a passionate kiss.

When the two pulled away, Lily immediately began to apologize, "James, I'm so, so sorry. I know today's out anniversary but-"

"It's fine." James smiled. When Lily saw the love and admiration in his eyes, she almost began to tear. She did not deserve this man.

"James, I think I'm going to drop out of healing school."

_Don't go changing, to try and please me_

_You never let me down before_

_Don't imagine you're too familiar_

_And I don't see you anymore_

"No." James replied immediately.

"No, James, this isn't your decision, it's mine. And I've been thinking about it and I think it's what's best for both of us." Lily informed him.

"No." James replied again. "Lily, I remember when we were twelve and in potions I asked you why you were so serious about such a boring subject, if I remember right I said it's basically like cooking really bad smoothies. You glared and told me potions save lives and that one day, you'd become a healer and save my life with one of your smoothies. You're not going to give up your future."

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are  
_

Lily looked away, "James, I want a future with you. If I never see you, we can't have a future."

James slowly reached up for her cheek, and then turned her head towards him, "Lily, do you think I'd leave you just because I don't see you everyday?"

Once again Lily turned away. That was answer enough for James.

_Don't go trying some new fashion_

_Don't change the color of your hair_

_You always have my unspoken passion_

_Although I might not seem to care_

"You know something Lils?" James questioned in a light voice, "I'm having a problem at work."

Lily slowly turned towards James, "What is it?"

"I think Moody might fire me." James said, face serious. For a moment, Lily forgot about her problem and listened to James', "You see, he's told me on a number of occasions that I'm too immature, that I'm way too reckless. I think I'm going to have to quit."

Lily widened her eyes, "But James, you've wanted to be an Auror since before you can remember. You can't really be thinking about quitting, you'll just have to try harder..." Lily's voice trailed off, "You're not having work problems are you?" James shook his head no with a wide smile, "You're proving a point."

"Did it work?"

_I don't want clever conversation_

_I never want to work that hard_

_I just want someone that I can talk to_

_I want you just the way you are._

"But James, we've tried working harder at it-"

"And for these last two weeks I've seen you more then before." James pointed out. He was not going to let her throw her life away for him.

"Still, I don't think this is so simple. I do love my job, but I love you more." Lily stuttered.

"And I love you too much to let you go through with this."

_I need to know that you will always be_

_The same old someone that I knew_

_What will it take till you believe in me_

_The way that I believe in you._

Lily looked into James' bright hazel eyes, and knew he wouldn't let her quite her job. She then looked down in shame, "What if not seeing me so much makes you fall out of love?"

James laughed. Lily looked up in shock. He was laughing at her! When he saw the look she was giving her, he calmed down, "Lily, I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing in the world. I'm sorry, but there's no way I can fall out of love with you. It's physically, mentally, emotionally, and any other kind of 'ly' impossible. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be alive."

With just one look in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. "So, you won't leave me?"

James pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Never. And you have to promise me something."

"Anything." Lily replied instantly.

"Promise me you won't quit becoming a Healer. I want you to promise me you'll be the best, most beautiful, and most loved Healer there ever was. I know you could do it in your sleep."

Lily smiled, "I promise you. And did you know you're perfect?"

"I'm not," James replied, "But that's why you love me." He then stood up, "May I accompany you to dinner?"

Lily looked at the table, "Uh, James, I'm so sorry but I think its cold by now."

"No, I doubt it is." James smirked knowingly. When James took the lid off of the tray, Lily laughed when she saw it was her favorite meal as a kid, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be out."

Immediately, Lily kissed James full on the mouth. Before the two ate, Lily smiled at James. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Lily informed him, "For reminding me you love me for who I am."

_I said I love you and that's forever_

_And this I promise from the heart_

_I could not love you any better_

"Lily, I swear I love you just the way you are. I've loved you from the day I first saw you, and I can promise you, I'm going to love you until the end of time itself. Not even death can conquer my love for you." James assured her, "The first time I said I love you, I told you I've never felt like that before, and it was and still is true every time I think of you. When I go to sleep and you're not there, I am a little sad, but every morning when I wake up, I can honestly say it's the best feeling in the world. Knowing no matter what you'll always come home to me, it makes my heart fly. Even you just lying there makes me fall in love with you even more, especially when I kiss you on the cheek every morning. Even though you're asleep, you give me that smile you only save for me. I think what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you every day." He then got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

_I love you just the way you are._

* * *

**a/n: I seriously got the inspiration to write this at midnight while i was listening to my ipod about to go to sleep so if there are any misspellings i'm very very sorry. But i really like the way it turned out personally :)**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing except the laptop i typed it out on. James Potter, Lily Evans, Aurors and Healers and all that good stuff are courtesy of JK Rowling. And the song is "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel  
**


End file.
